Minha História de Amor
by Princess Usako Chiba
Summary: Oneshot, Universo meio alternativo. . . O que aconteceria se o Andrew se irritasse com o casal mais famoso do Game Center e os prendesse num armário! Leia para descobrir! Aviso: Se vc não gosta de mta fofura e açúcar não leia hehehe Reviews pleasee!


Olááááá pessoaaass!!

To de volta aki com esse oneshotzinhuuu ( inhu?? 12 pags no word!! ) ke eu escrevi há uns dois ou três anos, mas é inédita, nunk postei nem nda. . .

Mas eu adoreeii!!!

Tah editada bunitinha e eu to pensando em traduzir pra postar em inglês tb. . .

Mas quando eu tiver tempo pq o Vestibular tah ai de novoooo. . . segundo ano tentando. . ninguém merece!!! Kem mandou ser pobre e num poder pagar uma facul. . . tenhu ke ir pra publica de qlqr maneiraa!! De preferencia UFRJ. . . hehehe

Bom. . espero ke gosteemm!!

Legenda : normal – Serena

_Italica – Darien_

**Negrito – Andrew**

Disclaimer: Não ke eu precise dizer mas, Sailor Moon naum eh minha. . pq se fosse nunk teria acabado e os mangás estariam no brasil firmes e fortes vendendo a mil!!!! Heheh o.0

* * *

Amor... Como uma palavra de apenas quatro letras pode causar tanta confusão na vida de uma pessoa??! A história que eu vou contar agora se baseia exclusivamente nessas tão famosas confusões amorosas existentes em todo o mundo e que, já não sei se felizmente ou infelizmente, aconteceu comigo. 

Ei... Como assim infelizmente Sere?! Se essas 'confusões' não tivessem acontecido nós não estaríamos juntos hoje lindinha!

Tá bom Darien... Mas da pra você me deixar contar?!

_Sim Senhora!_

Meu nome é Serena Tsukino e essa é a estória de como eu descobri o meu primeiro amor.

Bom... Eu nunca fui uma pessoa de guardar rancor e muito menos de odiar ninguém, mas se existia alguma pessoa que realmente me tirava do sério, esse ser humano de espécie rara era Darien Chiba. Ele era um universitário muito bonito que eu conheci do jeito mais bizarro que poderia existir... Eu joguei uma prova minha com uma nota baixíssima na cabeça dele e, a partir daí, ele resolveu pegar no meu pé... Com um apelido irritante e comentários completamente desnecessários...

Ai Sere... Assim você me ofende... Eu não era tão mau assim amor... E bem que você gostava do apelido não é minha cabecinha de vento???!!

Humpf... Que seja... Depois desse episódio lamentável com a minha prova, nós voltamos a nos encontrar em um Game Center que eu freqüentava e cujo o dono, eu vim a descobrir, é o melhor amigo do Darien. Andrew, um loirinho de olhos verdes que é como um irmão pra mim-

Agora né... Porque você já foi toda apaixonadinha por ele...

Humhum... Acho que alguém tá com ciúmes... Mas tudo bem...Voltando a estória...

Eu e Darien sempre tivemos os nossos embates históricos lá na lanchonete do Game Center e o Andrew sempre tentava nos "separar"... Porque acho que nós destruiríamos o lugar algum dia... Mas um dia... Ele se estressou considerávelmente...

" Chega vocês dois!!!!!!!!" Andrew gritou me empurrando para um lado e Darien para o outro... Nós estávamos a milímetros de distancia... Mas a adrenalina era tanta que o máximo que eu pensava em fazer era enxe-lo de-

_Beijos?! Acho que era não é amor... Pelo menos hoje em dia seria!!!!!!!_

Não... Enche-lo de roxos pelo corpo todo de tanto bater nele! Bom... Andrew nos deixou tão assustados que nós não tivemos reação alguma quando ele nos puxou pela mão, abriu a porta de uma salinha que eu realmente ainda não sei para que serve e nos trancou lá... Depois de alguns segundos, ele voltou com comida considerável para dois dias (inclusive para mim) e voltou a trancar a porta, nos deixando lá... Atônitos...

A sua cara quando ele trancou a porta pela última vez... Foi impagável Sere... hahahahahahaha 

'Cê tá falando da minha... E a sua então... Nossa... Acho que eu só não ri, porque eu tava muito apavorada para pensar em algo mais concreto...

Acho que antes de continuar... Eu tenho que fazer uma confissão... Acho que mesmo naquela época, eu já era apaixonada pelo Chiba, acho que mais do que imaginava... Por isso, quando nós brigávamos eu saia tão arrasada... Claro que eu não o deixava perceber... Mas eu morria e vontade de sair correndo para o meu quarto e cair em lágrimas.

_Eu não sabia disso até hoje amor... Desculpe-me...beijinhos pelo rosto todo _

Tudo bem amor... Agora as coisas são diferentes não é?! Bom... Continuando... Nós ficamos lá naquela "sala-armário" um olhando pra cara do outro... Completamente sem graça... Até que eu comecei a achar aquele silêncio um tanto quanto incomodo...

"O que deu nele afinal?!" Eu disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Acho que ele está cansado da gente..."

"Mas isso é motivo pra nos trancar juntos????!!!"

"A culpa é sua cabecinha de vento... Se você não me perturbasse tanto, nós não estaríamos aqui nesse cubículo agora!"

"Minha culpa?????!!!!" Eu levantei irritada... Ahh é... Eu acho que não mencionei que estávamos sentados encostados em paredes uma de frente para a outra... "Você me sacaneia, xinga, enche a minha paciência e a culpa é minha?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA vai sonhando!!!!" ele levantou e ficou me olhando irritado.

"Se você não ficasse gritando e estourando o tímpano das pessoas com a sua voz tão estridente, ele nunca teria feito isso... Porque você sabe né... O que o incomoda é o seu grito!"

"Como você pode ser tão cínico!!! Se você não me importunasse eu nunca iria gritar e, como é que é, 'estourar o tímpano das pessoas'" Terminei e sentei novamente... Sabia que essa batalha estava ganha... Mas não a guerra...

_Só um comentário... Sua voz não é estridente não tá... Eu só falei aquilo para te irritar... Você sabe que eu adoro te ouvir cantar! Mas... O que você acha de eu contar um pouquinho do meu ponto de vista hein?! _

Eu não posso resistir a esse olhar!!!!!! Tudo bem... Conta um pouquinho você!!!

_Bom... 'Acho que essa briga não foi tão ruim assim' eu pensei quando nós dois nos sentamos novamente... Ela tinha os joelhos colados ao corpo e o rosto virado para o lado, e parecia um tanto quanto assustada._

Não... Imagina! Eu tava presa num lugar sem ventilação, não visível pelo menos, com um cara que eu dizia odiar, mas amava, e ainda por cima havia acabado de brigar com ele!

_Certo... Nós continuamos daquele jeito por algum tempo, até que aquilo tudo começou a parecer bastante... Claustrofóbico pra mim... Eu me levantei da onde estava encostado e comecei a tentar abrir a porta. Ao percebê-la trancada, passei a usar a força e tentar esmurrar e arrombar a "bendita" porta... Depois de alguns minutos, comecei a ouvir risos, primeiro eram somente risadinhas baixinhas que aos poucos foram se tornando risadas, e logo depois gargalhadas._

"_POR QUE VOCÊ TANTO RI HEIN??????!!!!! Estou tentando nos tirar daqui!!!!!" Eu disse em um tom acima do normal e Serena sorriu docemente ao me ver segurando a minha mão por um soco mais forte que eu havia dado._

"_Sabe... Quebrando a sua mão, você não vai ajudar muito sabia??!!" Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado enquanto mantinha aquele sorriso calmo nos lábios._

"_HÁ HA HÁ... muuuiiito engraçado... o que você me diz então?! Pelo menos eu estou tentando alguma coisa para nós sairmos daqui!" Eu sentei ao lado dela, um tanto quanto irritado._

"_Não sei... mas dá pra perceber que se estressar não vai adiantar de nada... aiai... eu SÓ vou matar o Andrew por fazer isso..." _

"_Eu sou tão chato assim?!"_

" _Bom... você não seria a minha primeira opção para ficar trancada em um lugar que, com certeza, vai me deixar claustrofóbica pro resto da vida!" _

"_Noossaaaa!!!"_

"_O que??!!" Serena me olhou sem entender e eu sorri marotamente._

"_Claustrofóbico... essa palavra é um tanto quanto grande para o seu vocabulário não cabecinha de vento?!"_

"_Ei seu... grrrrrrrrr... tá explicado porque o Andrew se irrita com os MEUS gritos... PORQUE VOCÊ ME FAZ GRITAR!!!!" Serena fez questão de chegar bem perto do meu ouvido e soltar a voz a toda, fazendo a minha cabeça girar. _

"_Você quer me deixar surdo é??!!" eu disse tampando os ouvidos, como se isso fosse acabar com o zumbido que eu ouvia._

"_Na verdade... eu queria te deixar mudo... ou então te matar mesmo... mas como eu não pretendo ir para um reformatório, ou botar um dos meus pais na cadeia... eu seguro esse meu instinto assassino..." a loira fez menção de me estrangular mas não chegou a encostar em mim._

**OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII CASAL 20!!!!! O que vocês estão fazendo???!!!...**

Pronto... nossa gravação foi para o brejo... primeiro de tudo não era nem para ser nossa né... era para euzinha só contar... mas ai chegou o Darien... agora o Andrew... daqui a pouco estão até as meninas aqui!!!!!!

Oohhh meu amor... tadinha de você... vai dizer que não é bem mais divertido assim??!!! Mas Andrew... é melhor você não ficar muito perto da gente agora não... porque relembrando esses momentos nos deixa com uma estranha vontade de te MATAR!!

**Que isso gente... que exemplo vocês vão dar para os seus filhos quando eles ouvirem essa gravação... se não fosse pelo meu... ataquezinho pequenininho de estresse vocês não estariam juntos hoje... deixa eu contar um pouquinho agora deixa!!**

_Contar o que Andrew???!!!! A estória é minha e da Sere..._

**O que estava acontecendo lá fora... enquanto vocês se agarravam lá dentro... iii ficou vermelha foi maninha... fica não... **

Vai adiantar dizer não??!!! Andrew nega com a cabeça Imaginei... conta logo vai!!!

**Bom... eu tranquei os meus dois melhores amigos no armário que eu nunca tinha usado e saí andando um tanto quanto ... leve... Não é que eu estava feliz de tranca-los... é só que... já tava mais do que na hora de alguém fazer alguma coisa para aqueles dois se acertarem!! Tava tão obvio que eles eram extremamente apaixonados um pelo outro... que já estava me dando raiva as brigas sem sentidos que eu presenciava todos os dias no meu estabelecimento...**

**Passaram-se alguns minutos e eu comecei a ouvir alguns murros, pontapés, pancadas, vindos do armário. Eu cheguei mais perto, porque comecei a ficar com medo de os dois estarem se matando ou algo do tipo... mas ai percebi que era só o Darien tentando – em vão, me permito dizer – arrombar a porta.**

**Sorri pelo trabalho bem feito e voltei ao balcão e a minha árdua tarefa de... limpa-lo... Mais alguns minutos se passaram e ouvi o barulho dos sinos que anunciavam a entrada de novos clientes. Levantei a cabeça e dei de cara com as quatro amigas de Serena. Amy, Rey, Mina e Lita, sentaram-se ao balcão e começaram a me perguntar pela amiga.**

"**Andrew, a Sere não passou por aqui não..." Mina, perguntou ansiosa**

"**Como assim... você realmente espera que aquela cabeça de vento chegue aqui na hora??!!" Rey, uma morena temperamental constatou sarcástica.**

"**Na verdade Rey... a Serena chegou aqui bem cedo... e até alguns minutos atras estava discutindo aos berros com o Darien..."**

"**Então cadê eles??!!" Lita, a mais alta, esticou o pescoço a procura de uma loira de odangos e um moreno alto.**

"**Bom... er... eu... meio que... me estressei com eles...e... hum... Tranquei-osnaquelearmárioparaelesacertaremsuasdiferençaseficaremjuntoslogodeumavez..." Falei tudo bem embolado, mas de alguma forma, as quatro conseguira entender e me olharam como se eu fosse um Alien ou algo do tipo.**

"**ANDREW!!! VOCÊ É LOUCO!! ELES VÃO SE MATAR LÁ DENTRO!!!!" Lita aumentou o tom de voz e eu... tremi... muito... a garota é bem forte afinal de contas...**

_Com medo de uma menininha Andrew... nunca esperei isso de você!!!!_

O que você quis dizer com isso Chiba???!!!

_Nada lindinha, nada..._

**Pois é né... Meus olhos passaram da alta, para as outras meninas, e ao contrario do esperado, Mina e Rey sorriam maliciosamente.**

"**Se você pensar bem Lita... não foi uma má idéia... acho que aqueles dois precisavam de um... empurrãozão para se acertarem de vez... é tão obvio que eles se gostam..." Para a surpresa geral, quem falou isso foi uma Amy um pouco sem graça com os olhares das amigas.**

"**A gênia aqui tem razão sabia!! Eles tem que se declarar logo de uma vez... hehehehe..." Rey piscou para Lita e todas sorriram...**

"**Bom Andy... a gente vai agora... te ligamos mais tarde pra saber como vão as coisas... Tchauzinho!!" Todas acenaram e saíram cochichando e gargalhando... **

**Bom... não sei se vou deixa-los lá por tanto tempo como imaginei, mas com certeza, eles não voltam para casa hoje não!!!**

EU NÃO ACREDITO!!!! AQUELAS TRAIDORAS DISSERAM QUE NÃO SABIAM DE NADA!!!! Humpf... com amigas como elas... quem precisa de inimigos... aiai...

Enquanto este ato de falsidade ocorria na loja, eu e Darien ainda estávamos presos naquele... como é que o Andrew falou?! Armário...

Eu levantei de onde estava sentada e comecei a andar de uma lado para o outro, pensando em mil coisas diferentes, que iam de 'Eu nunca mais vou falar com o Andrew na minha vida!!' a 'Queria tanto que o Darien fosse legal comigo... sei lá... de repente nós poderíamos até ser mais do que amigos...' e toda vez que esse tipo de frase passava pela minha mente, eu suspirava e sacudia a cabeça, como se esses atos fosse fazer com que esses pensamentos se afastassem de vez da minha mente.

Passei então a olhar para o alto, e observar cada canto do cubículo. Então eu vi o que poderia ser a nossa salvação.

"Darien..." este levantou a cabeça que estava deitada nos próprios braços, apoiados nos joelhos.

"Sim..." ele me olhou como se o que quer que eu fosse dizer era extremamente sem importância. – Se você não percebeu , eu estou pensando em um jeito de nos tirar daqui!

"Então tá bom seu grosso!!!!! Sabe, talvez eu até poderia te ajudar, mas você não quer me ouvir, então eu vou tentar arranjar o meu jeito sozinha!!!" Olhei para a janela, não muito acima de nós e sorri. Se tinha alguma forma de sair dali sem ser pela porta, só poderia ser por ali!

Passei então a procurar algo em que eu pudesse me apoiar para tentar 'escalar' até a abertura. Nada... nenhum tipo de apoio... 'GRRRRRR... por que o Andrew tem que dificultar tanto as coisas!!!' Pensei me sentando de novo no chão. Estava ficando muito quente naquele lugar, e eu já estava ficando tonta.

Olhei para a pilha de comida não perecível que Andrew tinha jogado ali dentro conosco e vi latas de refrigerante e copos de água mineral. Tentei levantar para pegar um copo, mas por algum motivo, o meu corpo não me obedecia, e o calor parecia aumentar a cada segundo. Respirei fundo e tentei de novo, e ainda tonta, consegui chegar a água e praticamente engoli o copo inteiro de uma vez, me molhando um pouco no decorrer desse curtíssimo espaço de tempo. Respirei fundo de novo e abri os olhos, para ver se a tontura havia passado, e dei de cara com aqueles olhos azuis meia-noite me observando atentamente. O rosto de Darien estava ligeiramente mais corado do que o normal, e então eu sorri.

_Você não sabe o efeito que aquelas gotas de água que não atingiram seu alvo tiveram em mim..._

_Estava extremamente concentrado em algum jeito de sair dali, quando ouvi o barulho daquelas tampinhas de plástico sendo abertas. Levantei os olhos para me encontrar com uma visão um tanto quanto... agradável. _

_Serena virou o copo d'água todo de uma vez, e com isso, muitas gotas escorreram da boca para o pescoço, fazendo vários caminho diferentes, mas sempre terminando no mesmo lugar. Meus olhos acompanharam o caminho de uma das gotas terminando no decote da blusa dela, que a essa hora já estava quase encharcado. Engoli em seco e levantei o olhar relutante para o rosto dela novamente, e me deparei com aqueles olhos azul celeste me encarando curiosos. Sabia que eu estava corando, mas mantive o olhar, e então... ela sorriu... e me desarmou completamente._

**Nossa Darien!!! Que tarado... ela só tinha 16 anos!!!**

_Andrew... fica quietinho fica!!!! Continuando... Ainda sorrindo, Serena jogou o copo para o lado e me encarou._

"_Darien... você tá com calor??!! Porque eu estou derretendo..." Ela tentou levantar, mas para o meu espanto, quase desabou no chão. É claro que eu corri e a segurei antes que ela acabasse se machucando._

"_Você tá bem?!" que pergunta idiota não??!! A garota quase desmaiando nos meus braços e eu ainda tenho a coragem de perguntar se ela está bem..._

"_Acho que não..." Serena abriu e fechou os olhos logo em seguida, passando as duas mãos pelo rosto e engolindo em seco. – eu to tonta... tem certeza que você não tá com calor??!! _

"_Um pouco... mas... você não está bem... é diferente!!! Senta... é melhor!!" Olhei para ela e reparei o quanto ela estava pálida. E linda... eu sei que é horrível, mas ela estava mais linda do que eu achei que fosse possível... Algumas mexas loiras haviam saído de seus odangos e estavam colados na testa suada da garota. Ela respirava fundo e lutava para se manter acordada. _

"_Eu to vendo três de você..." ela disse meio grogue inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado_

Nossa... eu tava muito mal!!!! Você não faz idéia...

_Ah faço sim!!! Você estava toda molenga e eu te segurando. _

_Bom... enquanto eu tentava faze-la NÃO apagar, eu percebi que ela me olhava atentamente. Passei então a encara-la e levei um susto ao sentir uma mão trêmula tocando o meu rosto carinhosamente._

"_Sabe... seus olhos são tão bonitos... acho que eu poderia me perder neles para sempre..." Meus olhos se arregalaram e não pude evitar a cor que subia ao meu rosto com toda a força. "Hihi... você fica tão bonito corado... Sabe... eu sempre quis estar assim... pertinho de você... "nesse momento, a mão que tocava meu rosto já havia passado para o meu pescoço, e ela se apoiava cuidadosamente. Quando eu percebi, o rosto dela estava somente a milímetros do meu. Então, para a minha surpresa senti os lábios dela se chocarem nos meus levemente, e segundos depois, Serena estava desacordada em meus braços._

_Fiquei alguns minutos tentando reanima-la, sem sucesso... e então a minha raiva contra o Andrew aumentou ainda mais..._

"_Droga!! O que aconteceu com você Serena??!!" Perguntei olhando para o rosto corado da garota, que ainda se encontrava desacordada. Peguei um dos copos de água e, após levantar um pouco a cabeça dela, joguei um pouco da água da testa ao queixo. Ela se mexeu um pouco, mas ainda assim não acordou. Tentei de novo, e em seguida a fiz beber um pouco d'água também, e assim ela acordou. _

Senti um liquido descendo minha garganta, mesmo não lembrando de Ter pego algum copo de alguma coisa para beber, e então, o que mais me chamou a atenção foi o fato de A MINHA CABEÇA ESTAR ESTOURANDO!!! Tentei abrir os olhos, mas senti uma luz forte me impedir de faze-lo, e então comecei a me lembrar do que tinha acontecido. 'AI MEU DEUS!!! EU BEIJEI O DARIEN!!!'... comecei a me desesperar, internamente é claro, porque no externo, mal podia me mexer.

"Serena... abre os olhos... por favor..." ouvi a voz do moreno, um tanto suplicante e tentei de novo abrir meus olhos, e dessa vez fui mais feliz. Minha visão estava desfocada e, por incrível que pareça, em preto e branco. Passei a piscar varias vezes, e esfregar meus olhos, tudo isso evitando fazer com que a minha cabeça explodisse de vez.

"Ai... alguém anotou a placa??!!" Brinquei com a voz fraca, e finalmente consegui ver Darien com clareza.

"Acho que você já está bem Cabecinha de Vento..." ele estava sorrindo aliviado, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir também.

"Só não te quebro porque estou muito ocupada tentando me recuperar desse atropelamento... o que aconteceu??!" Tentei me levantar, mas, sem surpresa nenhuma, quase cai de novo, porém, Darien me segurou e colocou sentada. Sinceramente, estava me sentindo uma boneca de pano.

"Não sei!! Esperava que você pudesse me dizer!! Estava tudo bem e, de repente, você tentou levantar e caiu. Eu te segurei, e então, você desmaiou." Ele não falou nada do beijo... acho que ele não se importa...

_Preferi não comentar do beijo... e se ela falasse que ela estava delirando... ou pior de tudo, dissesse que foi um erro... também tinha a versão otimista... aonde ela iria dizer que me ama, e então eu ia dizer que também a amo, e ia ficar tudo lindo maravilhoso... que pena que eu sou extremamente pessimista!_

"_Hum... eu não sei... tava tudo bem, ai eu comecei a sentir muuuuito calor, e comecei a ficar tonta..." _

"_Mas você tá melhor agora não é??!!" Disse passando outro copo de água pra ela. Serena assentiu calmamente pegando a água. "Toma... o calor passou?!"_

"_Umhum...o que será que houve hein??!! Que eu saiba você é o estudante de medicina aqui!!" Ela sorriu jogando o copo para o lado._

"_Como você falou, estudante, não médico, eu estou no quarto período, ainda é muito cedo pra sair por ai dando diagnósticos..." sentei na frente da loira e levantei uma sobrancelha._

" _Ahhh... me ajuda... o que você acha que pode ser??!!"_

**Ai vocês começam a brincar de médico e as coisas esquentam não é??!! **

juntos Cala a Boca Andrew!!!!!!!!!!

_Depois dessa... humpf... _

"_Não sei... pode ser... ansiosidade... estresse...sei lá, eu só acho que toda essa confusão de ficar trancada aqui, causou esse... espasmo..."_

"_Então... eu preciso sair daqui??!! É isso??!!" Ela perguntou sorrindo um pouco..._

"_É... acho que é..." O sorriso se tornou malicioso._

"_Então... eu acho que tenho um plano...Você sabe que horas são??!"_

"_Não sei se o meu relógio tá funcionando..." Levantei a manga do casaco para dar de cara com um relógio extremamente maluco. O botão que acende a luz, mudava a hora e vice-versa. Suspirei resignado._

"_É... acho que não..." Serena sorriu "hum... devem ser mais ou menos umas 5 horas né????!!" Encostei o ouvido na porta, e realmente, o barulho estava bem menor do que o normal... quando dá umas 5 horas da tarde, o Game Center começa a esvaziar_

"_Deve ser mais ou menos isso sim..." olhei para ela e o sorriso continuava intacto._

"_Acho que eu tenho uma idéia..." ela disse se aproximando. " mas antes..."._

Não sei porque, mas estando tão perto dele, parecia que a minha mente estava em neblina e eu não tinha mais controle do meu corpo. E naquele momento não era diferente. Meus olhos se fecharam ansiosos, e quando percebi, meus lábios já haviam se chocado com os dele. Mas, ao contrario do que eu esperava, senti uma mão correr a minha cintura, e logo Darien respondia com tanta vontade quanto eu.

Realmente não sei por quanto tempo ficamos naquele momento, só sei que quando nos separamos, instantaneamente senti falta do calor dele. Abri os olhos e vi que o moreno ainda mantinha os dele fechados. Aos poucos pude ver duas pedras azuis escuro me encarando amorosamente e sorri. Muito. E de repente, estávamos os dois gargalhando. Sem razão nenhuma. Não aparente pelo menos.

"P-por que você está... ri-rindo...??!!" Darien perguntou tentando não rir.

"N-não s-s-sei... hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Estava encostada na parede, tentando recuperar o ar e parar de rir, mas era impossível.

"Eu beijo tão mal assim??!!" Ele parou instantaneamente e me olhou interrogativo, e até ansioso.

"O que você acha??!" Eu perguntei sorrindo e ele se aproximou.

"Não sei... você é que pode me dizer não... afinal, foi você que me beijou..." Darien chegou bem perto, quase roçando os lábios nos meus, e se afastou novamente. Respirei fundo e me aproximei.

"Não ouvi ninguém reclamar, nem se af-" não tive tempo de responder porque Darien já havia me agarrado e beijado, mais profundamente do que eu havia feito.

**Falei que ia Ter uma sessão de agarramento!!!!!!! Tão óbvios vocês dois...hauhauahhauaa**

_Andrew menos... _

_Foi irresistível!!! Quando me aproximei, realmente não tinha a intenção de beijá-la da primeira vez, mas quando ela chegou mais perto, e ficou olhando nos meus olhos tão profundamente, as borboletas que pareciam fazer festa no meu estômago, se agitaram ainda mais, e eu não podia fazer mais nada, a não ser beija-la novamente._

_Ficamos daquele jeito por algum tempo, até a necessidade de ar nos fazer nos separar. Olhei para Serena, e ela sorria, de um jeito que eu nunca pensei que ela sorriria para mim. E eu não pude deixar de sorrir também... tão linda... _

"_Mas você dizia... qual era o plano mesmo?!" Eu disse tentando me afastar e desintoxicar dos lábios dela._

"_Hum...fingir que estou passando mal... ai você fica gritando o Andrew e tal.. dizendo que eu desmaiei e que você tinha que me tirar daqui e etc... do jeito que ele se preocupa... ela vai correr pra me tirar daqui e saber o que está acontecendo comigo..." Ela disse piscando e com um sorriso maroto._

"_É... pode funcionar... olha a Cabecinha de Vento resolveu botar o cérebro para funcionar..." Levei um cascudo de uma Serena que ria abertamente e não pude deixar de me contagiar. "Achei que você não gostasse do apelido..."_

"_E não gosto... mas não vale a pena brigar no momento... você não acha?!" Ela me olhou sugestivamente e eu me aproximei._

" _É... realmente..." passei meu braço pela cintura dela e logo estávamos nos beijando novamente esquecendo momentaneamente do tal plano._

**E foi assim que eu os encontrei quando abri a porta! **

**Quero dizer... não pretendia tira-los de lá assim tão rápido... mas comecei a estranhar quando o barulho foi diminuindo até o ponto em que já não ouvia mais as vozes de nenhum dos dois. Então fiquei preocupado com a segurança dos meus dois melhores amigos e fui ver o que acontecia... e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrá-los atracados em um beijo de invejar qualquer casal e completamente desligados do resto do mundo a sua volta. Finalmente, o meu plano havia dado certo... ainda melhor do que eu imaginava!!**

Não sei como, ouvi um longínquo barulho de porta abrindo e me afastei de Darien, olhando para o lado logo em seguida só para ver Andrew nos observando marotamente e trancando a porta novamente. Eu dei um pulo e comecei a bater na porta.

"Andrew!!! Você já provou o que queria provar... abre essa porta!!!!" eu ouvi as risadas do loiro, que me irritavam mais a cada segundo... e desisti de gritar... "Tudo bem, você não vai abrir a porta ne?! Você pode Ter certeza que eu não vou olhar na sua cara quando você resolver parar de palhaçada e me deixar sair daqui..." Chantagem emocional... vamos ver se dessa vez funciona...

"Acho que eu vou pagar pra ver Sere... e eu acho que você não vai se importar tanto assim em ficar ai mais um pouco não é?!" Ele riu novamente... aquilo já estava me deixando no limite da minha paciência...

"Faz o que você quiser... você já me frustrou demais pra eu me importar agora..." Sentei encostada na porta e apoiei minha cabeça em meus joelhos.

_Não posso dizer que aquele cena não tenha sido engraçada. Serena gritando e espancando a porta e tentando - sem sucesso – usar de chantagem emocional... mas vê-la desarvorada daquele jeito foi de partir o coração. _

_Uma coisa eu tinha que concordar... o Andrew já estava me frustrando também... Faziam horas que nós estávamos presos naquele armário, coisas inimagináveis já haviam acontecido, e mesmo depois disso o Idiota não nos deixou sair._

_Eu levantei e me sentei ao lado dela com um sorriso idiota nos lábios e passei um braço pelos ombros dela, trazendo-a para perto._

_Serena suspirou e levantou a cabeça para me olhar._

"_O que nós estamos fazendo afinal de contas?!" Serena disse me olhando suavemente._

"_Eu... não sei... foi você que começou com tudo isso..." disse mantendo a defensiva. Ela fechou a cara... Mal sinal..._

"_Você não reclamou de nada!!! Se você não quisesse nada obviamente você não faria nada... mas você me beijou também!!! Então para de botar a culpa em mim de tudo o que acontece na sua vida e começa a tomar responsabilidade pelos seus atos!!!" Serena se levantou rapidamente e voltou a tentar abrir a porta, me ignorando novamente. Péssimo... péssimo sinal!_

"_Tá bom Cabecinha de Vento... mas mesmo que você esteja irritada comigo nós temos que achar um jeito de sair daqui pra eu poder matar o Andrew..." Disse sarcasticamente e ela me olhou de rabo de olho._

"_Humpf. ... você tem razão ... mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja disposta a falar mais do que o necessário com voc..AHH" Serena havia começado a andar para trás, pisado em um dos copos de plástico jogados no chão, escorregado e esbarrado em uma prateleira que eu não havia percebido que existia, terminando caída sentada na chão com um molho de chaves entre seus odangos e a prateleira em pé entre suas pernas... Peraí... Molho de Chaves??!!_

AIAIAIAIAIAI. . . Era tudo o que eu queria gritar naquele momento... Por pura sorte aquela prateleira não caiu na minha cabeça e não me machucou... mas em compensação, o meu bumbum estava doendoooo e alguma coisa havia caído na minha cabeça. Passei a mão no meu cabelo para pegar o que quer que seja que havia caído e olhei minha mão para ver... um molho de chaves... Peraí... Molho de Chaves?!?!

"Ah não...Não vai me dizer que essas chaves abrem aquela... argh..." respirei fundo para não dizer um palavrão já que sou uma menina muito educada... hem hem... "porta!"

"Se for isso mesmo, vou ficar muito irritado por Ter quase quebrado a minha mão por nada... heheh" Darien passou uma mão no cabelo frustrado e fechou os olhos, dando uma brecha para o sorriso que se abria em meu rosto. Mas logo que ele voltou a me olhar, fechei a cara novamente.

"Se você tivesse quase quebrado a mão dando um soco na própria cara eu não ia me importar ... mas isso não vem ao caso..." Me levantei esbarrando propositadamente em Darien e fui até a porta testar as chaves.

Logo Darien estava ao meu prostrado ao meu lado observando cada movimento que eu fazia.

"Talvez se você colocasse ao contrário funcionaria..." Ele começou a criticar, me irritando profundamente.

"Olha só, você não tá ajudando em nada, então por que que ao invés de você ficar aqui me criticando, você não CUIDA DA SUA PROPRIA VIDA!" Eu disse o empurrando enquanto ele me olhava atônito.

"Você não precisa ficar agressiva só porque as coisas não são sempre do jeito que você quer... na verdade, você tá parecendo uma menina mimada que não ganhou o que pediu de Natal!" Ele não falou o que eu acho que ele falou, falou?!

_Ooops... Acho que agora eu exagerei demais... mas essa garota me tirava do serio de uma forma absurda... Uma hora ela é puro carinho, na outra ela tá pronta para me matar... Isso é que é mudança de humor..._

"_Você não faz a mínima idéia do que você tá falando!!! Aliás, da onde saiu isso... porque, se você tá falando daquele beijo, pode Ter certeza que eu não estou chateada por isso... afinal, me fez um grande favor, serviu pra me mostrar o quão idiota, estúpido e insensível você é!! Ah é... e covarde também, que não toma consciência nem responsabilidade do que faz... porque você também me beijou, e não pareceu se importar nem um pouquinho em estar fazendo tal não é?! Então agora você vem tentar me dar liçãozinha de moral, praticamente dizendo que eu não tenho razão para estar irritada com você porque você tirou o seu da reta?!??! Ahhh faça-me um favor, cale a boca e me deixa tentar abrir essa porcaria de porta sem ouvir a sua voz irritante!!!" Eu fiquei sem palavras depois dessa, não tinha como devolver uma dessas até porque dessa vez, ela estava realmente magoada. Serena virou as costas, mas não antes de eu poder ver uma lagrima rolar dos olhos dela. O que que eu fui fazer!!!_

_Olhei Serena continuar tentando abrir a porta, tremendo tanto que mal consegui colocar as chaves na fechadura. Me aproximei e encostei nas mãos trêmulas que seguravam o chaveiro._

"_Deixa que eu faço isso..." Olhei os olhos dela, vermelhos e cheios d'água fugirem dos meus enquanto ela virava as costas. Parei de repente de tentar abrir e porta e me voltei para ela. "Me desculpe... eu não quis dizer aquilo... eu só... argh... fiquei frustrado com como tudo que aconteceu acabou... Me perdoe o.k.?!" olhei novamente em seus olhos e voltei ao trabalho de tentar abrir a porta... e finalmente... Consegui! _

Foi realmente um momento magico... parecia que tudo o que a gente precisava fazer era parar de brigar e as chaves funcionariam... muuuuiiiitooo estranho, mas pelo menos funcionou!!

Darien abriu a porta e nós dois saímos. Eu ainda não sabia o que dizer depois daquele pedido de desculpas, foi tão fofooo... Mas com certeza eu ainda estava irritada com aquele ser humano que até agora só trouxe confusão a minha vida... Será que pelo menos uma vez ele não poderia facilitar as coisas?!

Andrew nos olhou sem entender nada.

"Como vocês saíram daí?!! Eu tranquei a porta!! Tenho certeza!!" ele se aproximou de nós ainda sem entender até que viu as chaves na mão de Darien. "Como você conseguiu essas chaves? nunca as vi na minha vida!!! Ei Sere... Você estava chorando?!?! O que você fez com ela Chiba?!?!" Andrew olhou feio para Darien e eu sorri.

"Não foi nada Andrew... É que eu caí, só isso... E aliás... essas chaves estavam la dentro... e nós só vimos porque eu caí... heheh... então serviu para alguma coisa." Darien me olhou mordendo o lábio inferior e eu sorri levemente. "É melhor eu ir, meus pais já devem estar preocupados... Tchau meninos!!" Olhei de Andrew para Darien, mantendo meu olhar no segundo por um pouco mais de tempo, virei as costas e fui para casa.

_Vi Serena me olhar com um sorriso e suspirei resignado e aliviado... pelo menos acho que um pouquinho do estrago eu consegui reparar. Andrew então me puxou para a bancada e enquanto eu me sentava em um dos bancos, deu a volta e ficou atrás desta novamente._

"_Começa a falar Chiba...Eu sei que não foi porque ela caiu que estava chorando...e o que foram aqueles olhares hein?!" Só faltava Andrew puxar a minha camisa e me dar um soco pelo que eu pude perceber em seu olhar... ele realmente se preocupa com ela..._

"_Eu tenho plena certeza de que ela realmente me mata se eu fizer mais essa burrada de te contar o que aconteceu..."_

"_Eu ouvi os gritos, não entendi nada do que ela falou, mas acho que todo o Game Center ouviu também então..." _

"_O.k... correndo o risco de morrer se aquela cabecinha de vento descobrir..." Respirei fundo e comecei a contar ao fofoqueiro o que aconteceu._

Ah! Eu não sabia que você tinha contado ao Andy... não acredito que você fez isso Chiba!! Começa a bater nele

_Aiii Serena!!! O que você esperava afinal?!_

Talvez um pouco de discrição!!

**Se acalmem pombinhos... você sabe que não pode se irritar Sere... não a essa altura do campeonato né! Agora eu conto o meu ponto de vista um pouquinho para vocês se acalmarem!**

**O.K. Eu esperava que algo acontecesse ali dentro... mas não tudo aquilo...**

**Olhei de Darien para o Balcão e novamente para Darien... sem chegar a uma conclusão definitiva... então disse a ele o máximo que me veio a cabeça no momento.**

"**É amigo, você tá ferrado..." Tá.. não foi o melhor comentário para se fazer naquele momento.**

"**E é claro que você tem que constatar o obvio né?! É claro que sim... Mas ela também não ajuda em nada... é muito confusa... não tem lógica nenhuma!" HÁ! Achei o problema! Dois anos namorando já me dão uma experiência para dizer o que eu disse.**

"**Ah... caríssimo doutor Chiba..." Darien sorriu sarcástico "Ai está o seu problema... nem o Amor e muito menos as mulheres trabalham por lógica... é tudo por pura emoção!"**

"**E eu sou o senhor das emoções né?! Vê se você lembra com quem tá falando." é... depois de Ter vivido quase 12 anos em um orfanato, realmente Darien ainda não havia aprendido nada em relação a contato íntimo humano ( huhu falei bonito hein! ).**

"**Bom... acho que você precisa ser sincero com ela... ou então tentar pelo menos perguntar EDUCADAMENTE, o que significa sem apelidos que ela não gosta, o que há de errado! E se eu fosse você já estaria indo atrás dela agora mesmo idiota!!" Me fiz entender dando um empurrão em meu amigo, que por sinal me olhou sem entender nada, até que seu cérebro processou o que eu havia dito e mandou os comandos para sair correndo atrás de Serena.**

_Ótimo, agora eu só tinha que achar a Cabecinha de vento para descobrir o que estava acontecendo com a gente. Ok. Eu já sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas ela me confunde de todas as formas possíveis então... fica meio difícil!_

_Saí correndo do Game Center sem fazer a mínima idéia de para onde aquele garota tinha ido. Comecei a andar pelos arredores passando pelo parque n°10 e resolvi entrar, por algum motivo aquele lugar me acalmava._

_Continuei andando por ali por trilhas as quais nunca tinha reparado que existiam e acabei encontrando um lago que parecia nunca Ter sido visitado antes. Sentei no gramado perto da água ainda tentando imaginar para onde Serena teria ido. Por algum motivo achava que ela não havia ido para casa. _

HÁ. . . Minha vez!!

Quando me despedi da dupla dinâmica, pensava realmente em ir para casa, mas eu sabia que quando chegasse lá, ou teria que ajudar minha mãe com alguma coisa chata de casa ( coisa que o meu humor não iria auxiliar o suficiente ) ou então ouviria poucas e boas pelas minhas notas. A minha queriiiiida professora preferiu chamar os meus pais para entregar meu boletim, e claro falar mal de mim um pouquinho... noossa como ela me ama!!

Então fiquei andando por aí, sem nem ver aonde e me vi parada no portão do parque n° 10, e não pude deixar de entrar.

Sentei em um dos bancos sem conseguir tirar tudo o que havia acontecido da cabeça... Realmente ele me tirava do serio...

_Passado é?! Essa conjugação não tá errada não? Acho que eu ainda te tiro do serio, em todos os sentidos!! Hehehe_

Você fica quieto!

Depois de um tempo, que pareceu horas, me levantei e continuei andando por uma trilha que eu já conhecia e dava em um lindo lago.

Quando cheguei na clareira quem eu encontro sentado ali?!

"É... Parece que o destino nos põe juntos de um jeito ou de outro não?!" Vi Darien olhar para trás e sorrir.

"Na verdade, eu saí pra te procurar e acabei achando esse lugar. O destino TE coloca no MEU caminho... felizmente" Ele disse em voz baixa mas eu ouvi e sorri sentando-me ao seu lado.

"Por que você saiu para me procurar? Achei que as coisas fossem ficar como estavam..."

"É isso que você quer?!" Ooops... não esperava essa pergunta!

_Ela ficou calada, bom sinal mal sinal... a mirei curioso enquanto Serena observava o lago concentrada._

"_Sinceramente?!" Ela virou o rosto e olhou fundo nos meus olhos, e por um instante, vi algo aquém a malícia em seus olhos, mas deixei passar. "A decisão é sua!" e sorriu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo._

"_Como assim minha? Isso teria que vir de nós dois não?" a olhei interrogativo e Serena nem se moveu. Eu sorri. Acho que as coisas poderiam melhorar afinal! "O que você acha? Ficou tão calada de repente!" Passei um braço em volta dos ombros dela e a senti tencionar seus músculos. Ela nem podia se mexer!_

"_Acho que sim mas... se você ainda não percebeu a minha decisão, acho que nem vale a pena continuar aqui!" Argh.. Pronto! Não faço a mínima idéia sobre o que ela esta falando!! Mulheres... não consigo entende-las! Eu tenho que ler mentes agora é?!_

"_Como assim?! Eu não consigo ler a sua mente Serena! Sinceramente queria muito poder, mas não posso! Me diz o que você está pensando, ou melhor sentindo!"_

"_Para que?!" sarcasmo... acho que eu vou terminar mal aqui! "Para você ficar rindo de mim depois? Acho que não hein!!" Serena virou seu rosto para mim e encostou levemente sua mão em meu queixo. Fiquei paralisado por alguns segundos, até a loira se levantar, ou melhor, tentar._

"_Acho que não digo eu!" Puxei-a pelo braço a fazendo praticamente cair sobre mim. A mão que a puxou terminou por abraçá-la pela cintura e a que me apoiava ao chão passou a segurar seu rosto perto do meu até que nossos lábios se encontrassem novamente àquele dia._

Fiquei hipnotizada por aqueles olhos de tal forma que não conseguia me mover, até que Darien aproximou meu rosto do seu e me beijou! Foi... aaaaaa não tenho como descrever! Porque dessa vez eu sabia que não havia sido um acaso, ele realmente queria me beijar e eu realmente queria beijá-lo e... aaaa...

Quando nos separamos percebi que tínhamos terminado deitados na grama rala do lugar e sorri.

"É assim que você quer que termine?" Perguntei sem conseguir conter a vontade de morder meu lábio inferior.

"De preferencia..." Darien tentou me beijar novamente mas eu não deixei, levantando logo em seguida. "Ei! Volta aqui Sere!"

"Gostei do apelido, mas mesmo assim não é tão fácil não!" Disse me afastando dele aos poucos e contendo as risadas presas na minha garganta Darien bagunçou seus cabelos frustrado, um movimento que eu iria descobrir futuramente ser constante, fez um barulho frustrado e jogou a cabeça para trás.

"Aaargh! Por que você tem que complicar tanto as coisas sempreee?!?! O que eu tenho que fazer agora? Me ajoelhar aos seus pés e te pedir um beijo?!" Ele passou a caminhar em minha direção e eu continuei a fugir.

"Nããão... apesar de que isso nem é má idéia! Heheh. Só que... para me beijar... você vai Ter que me pegar primeiro!"

_Olhei para Serena sem acreditar... Ela tinha que estar brincando não é? E na verdade estava sim! Me olhava com um sorriso oscilando entre inocente e malicioso e eu não pude conter o meu._

"_Ah é?! Então tá" continuei andando em direção a ela, agora fitando-a profundamente. De repente saí correndo em direção a Serena. A MINHA loira deu um grito agudo e correu, fugindo de mim. Ficamos correndo daquele jeito por algum tempo até que eu consegui finalmente alcançá-la, porém não consegui 'freiar' a tempo e praticamente colidi com ela... terminando aonde?! DENTRO DO LAGO!!_

**Por que que eu já esperava por essa?!**

Porque é extremamente obvio! E foi bastante divertido!!

_É verdade!! A gente riu de mais!_

_Passamos a tarde ali até nossas roupas secarem, conversando, rindo, brincando, mas principalmente_

Serena e Darien Namorando muitooo!!!

**Por que que essa eu também já imaginava?!**

Deixa de ser bobo Andrew... e foi assim que nós ficamos juntos de vez!!

**Mas eu ainda não entendi a dessa fita?!?! Para que isso?!?**

_Porque a Sere quer Ter essa história gravada para as gerações futuras... Foi algo que a mãe dela fez para ela e para o irmão dela e blah blah blah! Ouch!_

Humpf... mereceu! Não fala assim! A fita dos meus pais é lindaaaaa... e isso é meio que uma tradição na minha família! Bom... agora chega que a fita tá acabando!! Tchaaauuu!!

**Então tá neh! Bye!**

_Hehehe se eu entrei na família mais louca?! Tchau!_

Fita Desligada!

Aiai... to cansada de ficar sentada! – Serena levantou–se lentamente do sofá com as mãos apoiando suas costas, que doíam pelo peso de sua barriga de 8 meses de gravidez.

**Afinal, essa fita nem vai demorar tanto para ser ouvida não é?! Tá quase na hora já!**

_Verdade... foi por isso que ela lembrou! – Darien apontou para a esposa que caminhava para a varanda do apartamento em que moravam. – Já estava tão encima da hora que eu achei melhor não discordar. Mas acabei por entrar junto na bagunça!_

**Ah! Foi divertido Darien! Mas agora tá na minha hora! Tchau casal 20!! – Andrew se levantou, cumprimentou o amigo, foi até Serena e se despediu, indo embora em seguida.**

_Darien foi até a varanda e abraçou a mulher fazendo carinho em sua barriga_

Amor?! – Serena disse sem tirar os olhos do céu azul claro que cobria a cidade – Será que nós estamos prontos para isso?! Quer dizer... eu sei que tá um pouco tarde pra Ter duvidas mas...

_Sinceramente?! – uma das mãos de Darien virou o rosto da loira em sua direção dando um leve beijo em seus lábios. - É a nossa hora e a nossa chance de ser feliz, e tudo o que nós temos que fazer é aproveitar isso... Porque eu te amo demais pra Ter alguma dúvida agora! _

Eu também te amo! Mais que tudo! – Serena sorriu beijando-o novamente e o casal voltou a olhar para o céu ensolarado que os iluminava.

_The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ♥ ♥ ♥_


End file.
